Prior art tuners (such as television tuners) and enclosures for tuners contain a number of sub-optimal aspects. For instance, tuners are often comprised of a substrate containing a shield layer that is located in a position that adversely affects the quality factor (i.e., Q-factor) of filter coils used in filters of the tuner. Furthermore, prior art tuners and tuner enclosures often must be made overly large to allow for relative isolation of filter coils in the tuner. If the filter coils of the tuner are not spaced properly, then interference between them occurs. This need for filter coil isolation prevents reducing the size of tuners and tuner enclosures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tuner and tuner enclosure that minimizes interference between components, improves the Q-factor of filter coils in the tuner, improves the symmetrical placement of coils, and incorporates the various components of the tuner into a smaller space.